Protector
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Sesshomaru protects now protects Crystal, a sweet dark red haired human female, who's unknown power is a threat. Will he fall in love with her in the end?


Chapter 1

Please review.

Check out the story: Finding Our Destinies by Amynic.

* * *

_A little girl, named Crystal Uzumaki born into this cold, dark, and evil world. Her beauty is so luminous, it shone through the darkness, but even more luminous than her beauty, her voice only that of a weeping baby at the time, rang through all the dominion of the world._

_So beautiful that her voice that angels and demons sought her out so that she may become their property. So they might bind her pure heart to them and become invincible, as the legendary stories spoke of._

_Her hair is really dark red hair and long._

_A high priest told her parents of such things and deeply upset they were to find their small newborn the target of such savage beasts, wasted time to find her a suitable guardian whose strength far suppassed those that wants her._

_A dog demon, whose power many mortals and immortals feared, even his name could send one of the most bravest creatures to their knees._

_Sesshomaru, a name meaning the destruction of life, reknowned in all 3 worlds, a name respected and feared._

_Ryu and Kimi Uzumaki, the baby's parents, knew of the risks when they called him but so stricken with grief and fear they had no care for their own lives just the life they had brought into the world._

_Made a deal with Sesshomaru, promising to give him their souls in return for their daughter's safety until the day she turned into a young adult._

_The deal will be nullified and Sesshomaru could go back to his world with their souls._

_Now a dog demon loves nothing more than the sweet smell of a agony human._

_Sesshomaru agreed having no remorse in his whole life he was glad to accept such a deal._

_One day he might fall in love with a sweet and kind mortal girl._

* * *

"Are you sure about this Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sure Inu no Taisho could arrange a meeting with, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and have one of his servants to watch over the human girl. After all, it is their job to watch over the humans."

Sesshomaru glanced at his servant, Ryura, a dragon demon who had served him for the past few centuries. He was loyal, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind, which probably why he kept him around.

"I don't believe it's bad as you think. Those weak mortals promised me their souls, something I haven't been given freely since the feudal world," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well you already have many duties as the Prince of the Western Lands, you should be thinking of ways to add to our territory, or succeeding your father not babysitting some mortal girl." Ryura said.

Sesshomaru laughed evilly a little, "It's only for 18 years, and my father is not planning on giving up the throne anytime soon. As far as I'm concerned my half brothers can fight for it, I have no interest."

Ryura frowned, "The people here are hoping for you to become ruler, they want you to rule. I want you to rule. We know you'll be the best ruler has ever seen, you will expand borders, and create a new kingdom."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Such thinking results in wars Ryura, be sure not to speak too much about it. The Western side is becoming weaker as it is, we don't need another war to weaken it more and have more enemies come in."

A long silence came in, Ryura knew Sesshomaru has the prospective to lead the Kingdom of the Western land into new, greater era.

He and alot of others knew that all Sesshomaru needed was a motivation to step up to the throne. As to what that motive was, he did not know.

"Don't be so despair, I'm sure Inuyasha will be the ruler. He is the youngest and a half demon after all." Sesshomaru said, a little mad.

Sesshomaru stopped thinking to look at Ryura in curious. Even though Inuyasha was indeed a half demon, he rarely any qualities that could make him act like a human. Human qualities in any realm except the human one, was looked down upon.

Humans were creatures that were created with the sole idea of making a race dedicated to serving the demons. After a few years though, they became aware of the power they could possess, they found out they had no need demons in their daily lives. As a result, humans have been scorned ever since, with their love, greed, and hate. Humans were a mistake.

Even though Ryura possessed such qualities, Sesshomaru excused him, as he was an important asset to his daily duties.

As if knowing what Sesshomaru was thinking of, Ryura bowed, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at him for a while, "I've told you countless times not to bow to me. I don't care about your human traits, just so long as you serve me efficiently."

Ryura nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru stood to his feet, "I am going to the modern world to see for myself this little human girl that has caused so much trouble."

Ryura nodded, shaking away his uneasiness, he didn't want to press Lord Sesshomaru's patience any further than usual.

Without another word, Sesshomaru opened a portal to the modern era and stepped in, dissappearing from Ryura's sight.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on top of the Hokage building, overlooking a the houses and streets. It wouldn't be long looking for the little girl because he can easily smell her out, who was probably a 1 year old.

He hasn't seen her since she was born, cradled her mother in one of the rooms of the hospital. He remembered her red eyes, really dark red hair, and pale skin, so alarmed and fascinating against her small face.

For some reason he could not figure out, he felt as if he knew this young girl from somewhere, but he knew such a thing wasn't possible.

He jumped off the Hokage building, floating to the ground while he is changing clothes (his outfit in Inuyasha but no armor).

As soon as he was on the ground, alot of scents came to his nose, most of them were perceptible, such as food, animals, humans, even blood, others easy to tell.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the memory of the little girl and the mother's scents. Only seconds after he closed his eyes, he smelled them a few blocks away from where he stand.

He began walking to where the scents were, ignoring the stares he was getting from the humans, he continued his mind on there scents.

He came to a house, not hesitating, he walked up the black screen door, and knocked.

After a few moments, a women with pale skin,cherry red hair, and purple glasses, possibly in her early 20's, slided the door open with cheer expression, she was dress in a orange kimono with blue trimmings with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Immediately, when she saw it wasn't who she was expecting she tilted her head in curiousity.

"Yes?" she asked softly, her eyes stared on his own.

He smirked, little amused by the way she looks into his eyes. His eyes were golden yellow, as if his eyes were the real sun.

"Are you Kimi Uzumaki?" Sesshomaru asked, his smiled wavering.

She blushed furiously, "Yes, but what does a guy like you wants with me?"

"Is your husband Ryu home?" he asked.

Her blush drained quickly, and was replaced by guilt, Sesshomaru could easily see and smell it as it surrounded into the air arround her.

"Oh, yes come in." Kimi said stepping aside.

"Are you one of his childhood friends or someone from the village?" she stammered.

He shook his head, stepping into the house and almost immediately seeing the baby girl whose was playing with her blocks. He quietly walked over to and knelt beside her.

She stopped playing with her blocks to turn to Sesshomaru, with curious and caution.

"We'll , i'll um go get my husband." Kimi said nervously, before going to the other room.

Sesshomaru ignored her, and looked at the baby girl whose face dramatically changed into a laughig smile. She reached towards him. He leant towards her, not expectinng her to grab his long white hair and pull on it.

He gathered the baby into his arms, just as her parents walked into the room. He ignored them and continued to tug his hair away from the little girl's grip.

Just then a man with light red hairin his early 20's came in wearing a black kimono with red trimmings with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Excuse me, why did you came here? Please put our little girl, Crystal, down." Ryu said, in a serious voice.

Sesshomaru threw a death stare at the 2 before turning back to the baby, looked at her seriously.

"Your name is Crystal?" Sesshomaru asked.

The baby giggled happily.

"I will not ask you again. Who are you?" Ryu said, his tone becoming firmer.

Sesshomaru turned to the little girl's parents, "It looks like Crystal remembers me and she's only a baby."

Recognition sparked in the parent's eyes like fire, but they hid it, possibly only half believing that the young demon was the powerful dog demon they pleaded for help.

Ryu stepped forward cautiously, "Leave now, demon or my wife will came the police force."

He sighed, he never had come in contact with weak minded humans than this couple. He didn't want to explain it to them, but it appeared he had to.

"I'm Sesshomaru, the dog demon you asked to protect your child." he said.

He sensed fear in the atmosphere around the Uzumaki couple, Ryu was trying to hide it, Kimi stayed glued to the spot she was in.

Ryu stretched his hands out for Sesshomaru to hand him Crystal.

"I don't get a greeting after what I've done for you two?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, we were just shocked, we didn't know you were ...this kind of demon." Kimi said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Ryu.

"Sorry for our rudeness, Lord Sesshomaru." Ryu said.

"You are forgiven, I want you two to remember me." Sesshomaru said, as he handed Crystal to her father.

Ryu and Kimi nodded their heads quickly.

"I'll visit sometimes to check up on her." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the screen doors.

He glanced an evil glare at the 2, "Don't try leaving either or I will find you." he said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1.

Please review.


End file.
